Stricken
by The White Namek
Summary: One of the Animorphs gets AIDS. (Re-uploaded and fixed)


Author's note: Might be some violence. Also, please don't be offended by any religious aspects you see here. I just added them in to give the story some emotion. Also, this story is long, so sit back and enjoy it. This's my first fic, so PLEASE don't kill me. Thanks! 

**Stricken**

  
  
  
The battle in the hospital raged. Rachel was in her grizzly morph, Tobias was himself, Ax was himself, Jake was in tiger morph, Cassie was in wolf morph and Marco was in gorilla morph. They had chased Visser Three through the hospital, scared the hell out of most of the people and patients there, and found themselves up in a rather isolated area of the hospital.   
  
"HURRRRROAAAR!" Rachel roared as she slammed a Hork Bajir through an elevator door. It landed in the back corner right as the doors closed. DING.   
  
< Wrong floor pal!> Marco quipped. < Bag one for Xena.>   
  
< Thanks Marco.> Rachel responded. < C'mon let's get to the others.>   
  
< Sure thing.>   
  
Jake had a Hork Bajir pinned down and was ripping at it's throat at the moment. There was Hork Bajir blood all over the floor.   
  
TSEEW! TSEEW!   
  
Cassie leapt over the two shots fired by the human controllers. She sank her teeth into the hand of one. The first controller, a young woman with spiked red hair and a lot of body piercing, fell into the controller that was shooting wildly.   
  
"Damn Andalites!" Screamed the woman as she tried to fend off Cassie. "Cease fire you idiot!" She yelled at the other controller.   
  
The other controller, an older man with short gray hair, dropped his weapon. Cassie released her hold on the woman and sank her teeth into the weapon the man dropped. She was about to run with it when the woman threw her off.   
  
Marco caught Cassie as she tumbled through the air. < Marco to the rescue!>   
  
< Thanks for the save.>   
  
< No problem.> Marco put Cassie down.   
  
< Where's Visser Three?> Jake yelled over the commotion, letting forth a loud roar to scare some human controllers away.   
  
< In a room somewhere. Ax went after him!> Rachel added in, having seen Ax following Visser Three. < He looked pretty ticked too.>   
  
< When is the Visser NOT ticked?> Marco commented.   
  
Jake leapt over another Hork Bajir and slammed into a Taxxon. By now, the floor they were on was a mess, and most of the people there were either Controllers, patients, and doctors trying to protect the patients. The walls and the floor were a mess of blood and body parts as well as broken odds and ends.   
  
Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, or Ax, leapt over a gurney as he chased Visser Three. Visser Three was running, scared. Ax relished the fact that he had Visser Three afraid. Perhaps today would be the day he'd avenge the death of his brother, Elfangor.   
  
< Visser! You are a coward! A cowardly murderer! Yeerk scum!> Ax shouted as he closed in on the Visser.   
  
< Foolish child!> Visser Three shot back, taking a swift turn into a room full of test tubes and needles.   
  
The rest of the Animorphs fought right outside the room. Hork Bajir and Taxxons where everywhere! Cries of pain and rage echoed down the halls. The various voices of the animals the Animorphs had morphed filled the air, as well as thoughtspeak curses and shouts.   
  
Ax readied his tail. Visser Three raised his.   
  
Marco picked up a urine sample. < Hey Pisser! Catch!> He hurled the cup so hard the lid came off when it hit Visser Three, splashing urine all over his face and chest.   
  
< Filthy Andalites! YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!> If the Visser were a cartoon, he'd have steam coming out of his ears.   
  
< Serves you right, yeerk.> Ax stated smoothly as he prepared to strike.   
  
But Visser Three had other ideas. He grabbed a cart full of blood supplies and needles, and shoved it at Ax. Ax wasn't expecting this, but moved aside just in time for the cart to hit the wall on the other side of the door where everyone was fighting. Visser Three charged at Ax. Ax raised his tail.   
  
FWAPP!   
  
SWOOP! FWAPP!   
  
Their tails flew in a blur.   
  
Outside, Jake sank his teeth into the neck of a Hork Bajir controller as another flailed it's wrist blades at him. He roared when his flank was cut wide open, his blood oozed from the wound.   
  
"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"   
  
< Yo, Jake! You OK buddy?> Marco called as he flung a human Controller into a wall. He picked another one up, stuffed him into a trash can upside down. He kicked the trash can until it fell down a flight of stairs. The Controller was unconscious by the time the trash can hit the bottom.   
  
< I'm OK. Just sliced.> Jake answered, sinking his claws into a Taxxon.   
  
Rachel bashed through an elevator door full of controllers and pounded about four Hork Bajir into the ground. They just kept coming!   
  
Cassie noticed the blood samples. < Be careful guys. Stay away from any blood samples.>   
  
Visser Three was in a rage, having some bruises and a slash down one arm. But Ax, with a bleeding wound on his flank and a gash on his shoulder, was holding out against him. Their fight had moved into one of the hallways.   
  
< I will avenge my brother!> Ax screamed angrily as he swung his tail to block the Visser's strikes.   
  
< Foolish boy. Andalite filth. You really think you can beat me? You're just a kid. An aristh.> Visser Three snarled, taking another strike at Ax's torso.   
  
Ax dodged, but he didn't see the Hork Bajir there waiting for him.   
  
< Aah!> Ax cried in surprise, swinging his tail blindly. The Hork Bajir jumped back, knocking over a crate of blood samples. Most of them shattered, creating a puddle of blood.   
  
< Hey Ax! You OK over there?> Cassie called over the cacophony of battle. Of course her thoughtspeak was loud and clear.   
  
< Yes, I am alright.> Ax replied, preparing to attack the Visser again.   
  
Visser Three was paying attention only to Ax. So he didn't see the huge gorilla looming behind him until it was too late. Marco swung a massive leathery fist with the force of a wrecking ball.   
  
BAM!   
  
Visser Three went flying and hit the wall, then slammed against another cart full of blood supplies and urine samples.   
  
Tobias, who'd been scouting for the entrance to the actual yeerk pool itself, landed in the window and looked for an opening to join the battle.   
  
< Ax how's it going?> < So far, I can't tell.> Ax replied. < Visser Three is here.>   
  
Tobias fumed. Just hearing that name send anger boiling through his veins. Visser Three, the one who murdered Elfangor.   
  
Visser Three was getting up, slipping in the blood. Blue black Andalite blood mixed with the red human blood, so the floor was red with purple swirls.   
  
Just then, Jake was flung across the room by a Hork Bajir. He slammed into Ax, who slammed into Visser Three.   
  
CRASH! THUD! THUD! BAM! SST!   
  
All of them fell. Jake sprung off the wall and leapt back into the fray. Ax cried out in pain as shards of glass stuck into him. Then he went unconscious. Visser Three was wounded badly, a broken arm and chipped tailblade. He forgot the fight, survival was priority now; so he got up and limped away as fast as he could, his platoon of controllers following close behind.   
  
< Yah-hah! Run coward!> Jake called.   
  
Rachel flung one of the last Hork Bajir in the direction the Visser was running. The wounded Hork Bajir got up and limped after the rest.   
  
< Is everyone in one piece?> Jake asked.   
  
< Ax is out cold. I'm OK.> Marco noted.   
  
< OK. So Ax is unconscious. Rachel?>   
  
< Fine. I'm OK. Missing an ear but OK.> The huge bear that was Rachel lumbered out of a hallway, blood dripping down the side of her head where her ear had been slashed off.   
  
< Right here.> Tobias commented, having been keeping watch.   
  
< A-OK.> Said Cassie.   
  
< OK, then let's demorph.> Jake commanded, and anyone that wasn't morphed demorphed.   
  
Ax was coming around. Because of the pain from having all the glass stick him, he didn't notice the needle sticking in his forearm.   
  
< Ouch.> He pulled the needle out and tossed it aside. It was empty and the plunger was down.   
  
Tobias noticed the label. The name said Stacy Anderson. < Hmmm...will have to look into that.> He said to himself, and flew down the hallway, checking names. < I'll meet you guys back at the barn. I need to check something.> Tobias called.   
  
Ax stood up and slowly morphed to human. "Visser Three got away. Guh. Way-uh."   
  
"OK. Let's get out of here." Rachel commented.   
  
"Let's move!" Marco added. Rachel just rolled her eyes.   
  
"You all morphed up, Ax?" Cassie asked.   
  
"Yes. Yes-suh." Ax played with his mouth, sticking his tongue out and smacking his lips together. "I am morphed. Phed."   
  
Marco laughed. "Come on, weirdo."   
  
Together, the Animorphs headed out of the hospital. Ax headed out to his meadow and demorphed to graze.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Tobias found the room where Stacy Anderson was. He flew into the scrub closet before anyone saw him, and morphed human. He emerged wearing nurse scrubs.   
  
The girl in the bed looked very pale and weak. She was thin, her face drawn and her eyes sunken. There were sores all over her face as well, but most of them were scabs. Her lifeless brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. My God, Tobias thought, she just died....  
  
Tobias swallowed and picked up the chart. When he read it he quickly demorphed and took off out the window like a bat out of hell to the others, the first page of the chart crumpled in his talons.   
  
  
The others were at the barn.   
  
"Well that was insane." Marco quipped.   
  
"That was fun!" Rachel shot back, just to annoy him. Marco just grinned and sat back in a pile of hay.   
  
"We hurt the Visser pretty bad." Jake commented.   
  
"Ax hurt the Visser." Marco chided.   
  
"But he got away." Cassie sighed, shoveling away a pile of hay. "I just hope that hospital cleans up that mess."   
  
"If anyone ever goes back in there again."   
  
"Shut up Marco." Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulder and sighed, leaning on the wall. A lone spider crawled up the wall to it's web.   
  
Jake helped Cassie shovel a small pile of hay into a bigger pile. "And we almost got killed. If Visser Three hadn't run when he did, we'd have been chopped up by those Controllers. They kept coming and coming."   
  
"They need to start a commercial. Controllers. They keep coming and coming and coming. Then the super hero shows up. And it'll star a really handsome man named Marco."   
  
"Marco?" Rachel began.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shut up!" Everyone but Marco said in unison.   
  
< Guys!> Tobias fluttered in and landed, dropping a crumpled piece of paper near Cassie. < We have a BIG problem...>  
  
"What is it?" Cassie asked, picking up the paper and opening it. She read it to the others.   
  
"So, what's the big deal?" Marco asked.   
  
< Ax had a needle with this girl's name on it stuck in his arm. I saw him pull it out, and the plunger was down, guys. Ax got injected with it when he fell. That needle was a blood sample.> Tobias sounded very grim and shaken. < And the girl that blood belonged to...I found her dead in her bed.>   
  
"Oh my God..." Rachel gasped.   
  
"No way." Marco whispered.   
  
Cassie looked down and Jake put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.   
  
The Animorphs all looked at each other. Tobias looked at each of their faces with his fierce hawk gaze. < Guys. Ax has AIDS.>   
  
  
Ax trotted along the grass as he grazed. He leapt a log, his hooves thudding lightly on the ground as he came to a stop by the stream where he drank. After drinking his fill, he performed the evening ritual. He'd just finished the last few words of it when Tobias fluttered down and landed on a branch nearby.   
  
< Oh, hello Tobias.> Ax said, standing to his normal posture.   
  
< Ax...> Tobias began, his tone was grim, almost to the verge of crying.   
  
< Tobias? What is it?> Ax stepped closer to the branch where Tobias was perched. < You look as if you've seen a ghost.> he felt a little proud that he was at least getting some human statements right.   
  
< Worse...> Tobias gave the thoughtspeak equivalent to a sigh and preened his feathers. < Remember that needle you got stuck in your arm?>   
  
< Yes.>   
  
< Well it was a blood sample...> Tobias stopped preening and looked back at Ax. < It was infected with the disease humans call AIDS. It was in advanced stage...Ax...>  
  
Ax flicked his tail nervously. < What kind of disease is it?>   
  
Tobias slowly began to explain. He explained everything he knew about it. Ax seemed to take the news well, but inside he was afraid.   
  
< Tobias. Tell me the truth. Is it fatal?>   
  
In thoughtspeak so soft it was almost unheard, Tobias whispered, < yes.>   
  
Ax lowered his stalk eyes. < How much time do I have?>   
  
< That's the thing, Ax. There's no way of knowing. The girl that the blood belonged to was dead when I found her. She had a very advanced stage of the AIDS virus. You could live several years or a few weeks. And plus your immune system may be different from ours. Do you know what T cells are?>   
  
He replied, < Yes. My Tria gland produced them for my body. But when it was removed, I lost that ability.>   
  
< AIDS destroys those cells. Then it attacks your body. I'm sorry to scare you like this, but I thought you'd like to know what it was doing. I don't know everything about it, but I do know that without T cells....you won't last long.>   
  
Ax felt fear bubble up in his hearts. I'm too young to die! I have to avenge my brother! I can't die! They need me, he thought, looking at his hands briefly. His own blood was now poison. A poison that could infect and kill his friends if he wasn't careful. He sighed and lowered his tail. < So I will become very ill and die...>  
  
< Ax? You want me to stay with you?> Tobias asked quietly.   
  
< I-no! I...need to be alone.> With that, Ax turned and quickly disappeared into the forest.   
  
Tobias sighed sadly. He felt bad being the one to tell Ax that he was dying. First my father, and now my shorm. With another sigh of dispair, Tobias spread his wings and flew away.   
  
Ax leapt logs and dashed through the forest, his hooves kicking up dust and stirring up insects. His breath came in short pants that made his nostrils flare. His muscles ached for him to stop. But the young Andalite aristh was too angry and afraid to stop. He ran as if he could outrun the death that loomed over him. He ran until his muscles gave out and he collapsed from exhaustion, his hearts pounding like jackhammers as he panted and gasped. His well-toned chest heaved as he lay there in the grass, the moonlight illuminating his alien, centaurlike form. His neon emerald green main eyes darted left and right, his stalk eyes swiveled in every direction like satellite dishes, searching for his unseen pursuer.   
  
Why me? Why me and not that filthy yeerk Visser Three?!   
  
< Don't be a fool, Aximili. You cannot outrun death.> Ax told himself as he lay there. He looked up and could see the stars through the leaves of the trees.   
  
Would a human God listen to me? He thought. Ax didn't know what else to do. He finally sat up and got into a kneeling position and pressed his delicate seven fingered hands together as he had seen humans do.   
  
< I'm sorry that I don't know what to call you. If you prefer to be called God, then I shall leave it at that...> Ax bowed his head, clasping his hands together tighter. He did not notice Rachel, the owl in the tree behind him. Nor did he notice the wolf, which was Cassie, the bat, which was Marco, the hawk, which was obviously Tobias, or the dog, which was Jake.   
  
Rachel had the best view. She could see Ax kneeling in the moonlight with his hands clasped together. His eyes were closed and his face was turned up towards the sky. The moonlight illuminated him perfectly.   
  
< What is he doing?> Marco asked everyone, so that only Ax would not hear. < Some sort of ritual?>   
  
< No...> Cassie answered, < He's...praying.>   
  
Rachel said, < Bless his hearts...>  
  
< Shh.> Tobias hissed.   
  
<...I don't know if you would listen to an Andalite's prayer. But I guess that does not matter. If you created us all, as that book written by the humans says you did, then we are all your children.> Ax realized he was babbling and sighed quietly at himself. < I'm frightened. I don't know what to do. My friends need me...and I'm dying on them. Give me strength...give me the strength to destroy Visser Three. I need that most. Now...I'll only ask for some small favors...>   
  
< He's scared.> Tobias whispered privately to his friends.   
  
< I would be too if I just found out I was dying of some disease from another planet!> Marco commented. < Poor guy.>   
  
< Shh. Listen.> Jake quieted them.   
  
Ax looked up at the sky, his eyes drawn to the Home Star. < First, I ask that when I become incapacitated...and after my death...please take care of my friends and my shorm. I know you know who they are, what they are. Second, I ask that when the time comes, that you end my life with as little pain as possible. Lastly, I ask that you send my brother's spirit to me when it is time. So he can lead me to wherever spirits go. I fear that I won't know the way. That is all, and I thank you for listening to me, God. And what was that word? Oh yes. Amen.>   
  
Behind him, hidden either in the tree or shadows, five different animals silently said the word 'amen' along with their Andalite friend.   
  
Ax slowly drew his hands apart and got to his four hooves, rubbing his own arms. His eyes searched the skies for some sign that his prayer had been heard. A brief breeze rustled the trees, and a shimmering shooting star flew overhead. Ax smiled upwards towards the sky as if the shooting star were a flicker of hope.   
  
< Thank you.> He said quietly, then turned and headed towards his scoop.   
  
  
One morning, a few weeks after that night, Jake met Cassie in the barn. Tom had seen the group together, so they laid low for awhile to avoid any yeerk suspicion.   
  
"So," Jake began, "was I seeing things, or was Ax praying a few weeks ago? I know it shouldn't be a big deal but..."  
  
"There was something beautiful about it, right?" Cassie finished the comment.   
  
Jake smiled. He nodded. "Yeah. Strangely."   
  
Cassie smiled a little sadly and said, "Well think about it. You're alone on a strange planet. You want to fit in. Then you discover that you're dying from a disease from that planet. Who would you turn to?"   
  
"I don't know." Jake answered honestly.   
  
"Me either." She commented as she filled a trough with water for a sick horse. "But one thing is clear: We have to be careful in fights now. If one of us and Ax are bleeding at the same time...we can't touch him. Well, we can, but only if our wounds don't contact his blood. And just every day, we gotta treat him like we usually do, not be afraid of him."   
  
Jake nodded and put his hand in his pocket as he stood there. He looked at his watch. "I'm supposed to meet Marco at the mall. See you around, Cassie."   
  
"Bye Jake. Later." Cassie grinned and continued tending to the animals.   
  
At the mall, Marco sat down and plunked a nice, gooey cinnamon bun in front of Ax, who was in human morph, obviously.   
  
"There ya go Ax. A nice cinnamon bun. My treat." He adjusted his red baseball cap.   
  
"Thank you. Thu-hank." Ax stammered as he picked up the cinnamon bun and tried to stuff the entire thing into his mouth. Heads turned and noses wrinkled.   
  
"He's REALLY hungry." Marco said to the people staring. They just made comments among themselves and continued eating. He turned around. "No, Ax. Not the napkin. Only the cinnamon bun is edible."   
  
"Edible. Dible. What a funny sound. Buhl. Buh." Ax mumbled.   
  
"Right. I could go around all day yelling Buh! Buh!" Marco rolled his eyes and laughed.   
  
Jake arrived at that moment. "Hey Marco. Hey Ax."   
  
"Hello Prince Jake. Ake." Ax felt something on his hand. He looked down and gasped when his sixth and seven fingers tried to grow out of his hand, then retracted so his hand looked human again. "Problem. Puh."   
  
Jake leaned over to Ax. "Ax? What is it?"   
  
"My hand. Hh-and. It demorphed against my will." Ax watched blue fur grow up his arm, then suck back in. "We have to leave. Eave." Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. The spots where his stalk eyes would form began pulsating. Marco took his baseball cap off and stuck it on Ax's head. "We have to get him outta here. FAST!"   
  
Ax watched his hands begin to demorph once again. He crossed his arms quickly and began to head towards the exit. Jake and Marco walked on either side of him. They managed to get Ax outside before his stalk eyes popped out of his head.   
  
"Here!" Marco pulled Jake and Ax into a side alley right as Ax demorphed all the way, uncontrollably. Jake and Marco exchanged worried looks.   
  
Ax was pale and sweaty. There were faint circles around his main eyes.   
  
< Hey guys. Something wrong?> Tobias passed overhead.   
  
< The AIDS is beginning to make me ill.> Ax answered.   
  
< Ax...> Tobias took a big risk, and dove down into the alley to land on Ax's shoulder. < Ax-man. Be honest. Are you afraid?> He asked in private thoughtspeak.   
  
< I'm very afraid Tobias.> Ax answered honestly and privately to Tobias.   
  
"C'mon. Let's get you to the barn. Do you think you can morph?" Jake asked.   
  
Marco peeked around the corner to make sure noone was coming, and at the same time, he was fishing extra clothes out of his backpack.   
  
< I think so.> Ax nodded as Tobias flapped and took off from his shoulder.   
  
Fortunately, when Ax morphed human, he stayed there. Tobias's sharp eyes were able to pick up the drawn appearance his face had. But he kept quiet.   
  
Marco handed Ax the clothes and Ax got dressed. Then they all headed to the barn with Tobias flying overhead.   
  
  
Meanwhile, down in the yeerk pool, a very angry Visser Three was pacing around.   
  
< So one of the bandits is infected with a fatal Earth disease? How contagious is it?> He asked angrily, flicking his tail.   
  
"It's not airborne. But if you come in direct blood contact or sexual contact, there is a high chance you will contract it." The controller said.   
  
< Bah! But which one is it? There's no way of knowing!>   
  
"I guess we have to be careful of them all." The old human controller said quietly.   
  
Visser Three just sneered and continued pacing.   
  
  
Tobias landed in the rafters as Ax, Jake and Marco entered the barn. Rachel was at a gymnastics meet and would be there within the next few hours.   
  
Cassie was in the process of taking care of a horse that was giving birth.   
  
Ax stepped forward and watched as the foal slipped from it's mother's body, slightly assisted by Cassie's careful gloved hands.   
  
"Ugh." Marco put a hand over his mouth and looked away.   
  
"Wuss." Jake kidded.   
  
Tobias was watching outside in case anyone decided to come.   
  
Cassie helped disentangle the newborn horse from it's placenta. Ax watched the little foal struggle to rise, then finally stand and give a faint whinny. His lips twitched into a smile.   
  
"It is like an Andalite birth. Irth. Buh."   
  
"Really?" Cassie asked.   
  
"Yes. Yes-suh. Only when our young are born, the placenta is attached to the underbelly and has to be removed. Ved. Vv-v." Ax leaned on the door to the stall. "Birth is a beautiful thing. Ing. Ing."   
  
Cassie smiled.   
  
"It would be beautiful if there wasn't so much blood." Marco commented.   
  
Ax lowered his eyes. "I will never get to father any children." He felt a strange moisture come to his eyes. A pain that wasn't really a pain rose from his chest to his throat. "Is this the illness? Ness."   
  
"No, Ax." Cassie reached out and touched his arm. "It's a human thing. It's called crying."   
  
"It's OK, Ax. Let it out." Jake added.   
  
"We're here for you man." Marco stood up.   
  
< Always, Ax-man.> Tobias joined in. < Rachel's here.>   
  
About a minute later, Rachel entered. "Hey guys." She quieted down when she saw Ax, and didn't inquire about what was going on. It was obvious.   
  
Ax felt tears roll down his cheeks and sat down on a pile of hay. For a minute he just sat there, chewing his lower lip. Then he started to sob. Tobias landed next to Ax and morphed to human. He hugged him. Ax cried into Tobias's shoulder for several minutes.   
  
Then they both demorphed. And for a moment the two most unique members of the team kept the embrace. An Andalite kneeling on a pile of hay. Tobias was nestled in his arms with his wings draped over Ax's shoulders.   
  
Jake and the others looked on silently, surrounding their two hugging friends. Then the moment ended and Tobias flew back up to the rafters.   
  
Ax spoke up. < We have to go after Visser Three again as soon as possible. I don't have much time, and I do want to try one more time to avenge my brother's death. I don't know how much longer I will be strong enough to join you.>   
  
The others knew he was right.   
  
"Saturday night, we do it." Jake finally remarked.   
  
"And so we shall, O fearless leader." Marco added.   
  
"I'm in." Cassie spoke up.   
  
"Let's do it." Rachel quipped.   
  
< Count me in.> Tobias fixed his laser like gaze on Jake.   
  
Ax nodded. < Thank you my friends.>   
  
  
Tuesday rolled by. Then Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. On Saturday morning, Tobias flew down to meet Ax in the forest. What Tobias saw shocked him. From up above he could see Ax in the clearing.   
  
Ax was gaunt. His ribs were standing out a little, enough that they could be seen. His main eyes were sunken and had dark circles forming around them. His fur looked dull and flat, and some sores were forming on his chest and face. Ax was definitely sick now. And everyone could tell when they met by the yeerk pool entrance that was hidden behind a meat processing plant.   
  
Marco morphed Gorilla. Jake morphed Tiger. Cassie morphed Wolf. Rachel morphed Grizzly Bear. Tobias stayed a Hawk and Ax stayed Andalite.   
  
< Remember the Alamo!> Marco yelled as he slammed into the pool. Hork Bajir went flying like bowling pins in a bowling alley.   
  
Jake went right after the free humans, breaking the cage to let them free. Tobias searched for Visser Three. Rachel took on a group of Taxxons. Marco handled the Hork Bajir.   
  
< Ax! The highrise! Up the stairs!> Tobias called after seeing a flash of blue.   
  
< He's mine!> Ax started up the stairs.   
  
< Ah, the Andalite filth has arrived.> Visser Three looked at Ax. < You must be the sick one. Too bad for you.>   
  
< I am here to avenge my brother.> Ax said calmly, raising his tail. < It's just us, Visser.>   
  
Visser Three arched his tail. He was a bit wary of the blood thing, and hesitated. That hesitation was all Ax needed. With a loud thoughtspeak cry, he rushed at Visser Three, his tail swinging.   
  
Visser Three jumped back and then turned sideways, allowing Ax to pass him. Ax swung his tail blindly, catching the Visser's shoulder.   
  
< AAAAAUUUUUGH!> he yelled in pain.   
  
< Take that!> Ax turned and arched his tail.   
  
Tobias circled overhead, watching the pandemonium below. Marco and Rachel were double teaming a group of Hork Bajir. Jake tore open another cage to set free more humans and Hork Bajir. Cassie was holding her own against two massive Hork Bajir.   
  
He turned his attention back to Ax and Visser Three. They were fighting closer and closer to a meat grinder. It was running, and one wrong move meant chopped Andalite.   
  
Ax swung his tail and by sheer luck, took a huge chunk out of Visser Three's arm. Visser Three was swinging scared, using the flat side of his tailblade. That coward! He was so afraid of getting sick that he didn't want to bloody his foe. Selfishness never gets anyone anywhere.   
  
< Ax!> Tobias cried in private thoughtspeak, < push him into the grinder!>   
  
< Right!> Ax replied.   
  
But the Visser had a surprise. He took a cheap shot and drove Ax to the ground. He pinned him there with his tailblade to his throat.   
  
< Are you ready to die, Andalite filth?> Visser Three gloated.   
  
Ax panted, angry at his own weakness because of the AIDS. < Never! I will never surrender to you!>   
  
Tobias folded his wings. < Ax! I'm coming!>   
  
"TSEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!" He broke into a dive and dug his claws into Visser Three's face.   
  
< That's for my father!>   
  
Visser Three was blinded! Ax saw the opportunity. < This is for Elfangor!> He kicked his hooves and shifted his weight, then used his tail to throw Visser Three off of him.   
  
< AAAAAAAAAH!> Visser Three screamed as he fell into the meat grinder. He disappeared in a bloody blue black mist, entrails and flesh parts flying in all directions. Not a pretty sight.   
  
Ax got up shakily and looked at the mess. < I, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, have completed my task. Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul has been avenged.>   
  
< I'm glad, Ax.>   
  
< I hope that Alloran can forgive me...>  
  
< He does. I can feel it. I bet he's grateful.> Tobias replied, circling a little higher.   
  
< I can die in peace...> Ax mumbled, his legs a bit shaky as he headed towards the others. He let out a moan and leaned against the wall as he began to vomit through his hooves a little.   
  
In the main Pool, the battle was pretty much done. The free humans had gotten away. Most of the Hork Bajir were in pieces or dead. Taxxon guts littered the ground.   
  
< Disgusting!> Marco complained, panting.   
  
< Guys. Ax needs some help. I don't think he'll make it to the barn on his own.> Tobias swooped past them.   
  
< Allow me.> Marco found Ax and picked him up. He carried him to one of the trucks for transporting cows. There, the others demorphed and climbed in. Fortunately, the truck was empty, and the Animorphs made it to the barn safely.   
  
Marco demorphed and got the truck hidden while the others helped Ax into the barn. By the time they got inside, Ax couldn't even stand up anymore. He was so weak and going down fast.   
  
Cassie got him into one of the stalls where he wouldn't be seen. There, she got a blanket for him, as well as some pillows. Ax fell asleep there, breathing heavily.   
  
  
Cassie dipped a washcloth in a bowl of cool water and brushed it over Ax's forehead, neck and chest. The only light there was from a small overhead bulb, which illuminated only that stall. She sighed and placed the cold cloth on Ax's forehead. Ax's eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked.   
  
< Weak...> Ax replied softly, his lovely neon green eyes seeming dim and lacking their usual sparkle. But still, he managed to smile. < I got Visser Three...>  
  
"That's great, Ax." Cassie smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure Elfangor is proud of you."   
  
< I couldn't have done it without all of you around.> He commented.   
  
"Sure you could. It would have just taken longer." Marco quipped from the spot where he'd snuck up to stand. "Hi Marco." Cassie turned to smile at him, then turned back to Ax. She dipped the washcloth in the water and replaced it on Ax's forehead.   
  
"Hey Ax. How're you doing?"   
  
< I feel pretty weak.> Ax answered honestly.   
  
"Get some rest. Everyone needs their beauty sleep." Marco commented with a smile.   
  
< Beauty sleep?> Ax asked, shifting to get more comfortable. The sores on his back made that pretty tough though.   
  
"Nevermind. Human thing."   
  
< Ah...>  
  
Cassie yawned. "I do need to get to bed. There's an exam tomorrow."   
  
"Bleh." Marco made gagging noises. "I've bombed more exams than I've passed. I guess it goes with the morphing thing."   
  
"I've passed more than I've failed."   
  
Ax fell asleep while Marco and Cassie had their quiet mock argument.   
  
"Look." Marco nodded towards Ax.   
  
Cassie looked over at Ax and smiled. "Good. He needs to rest." She went over and pulled the blankets up tighter around her sleeping friend. "Bless your baby bones." "C'mon. Let's let him sleep." Marco started out of the barn.   
  
Cassie yawned again and headed out too after turning off the light. She closed the stall door and knew that noone would go in there.   
  
  
The next morning, Cassie met Rachel at school during lunch.   
  
"How's Ax?" Rachel asked Cassie quietly as they sat down at an out of the way table so they could talk.   
  
"Not so good. He'll be dead within the next few days..." Cassie looked down and picked at her food and offered only a wave to Jake and Marco as they entered the cafeteria.   
  
Rachel hadn't seen Ax since the day he'd beaten Visser Three. "That's awful...Poor Ax."   
  
"We're gonna go see him when school lets out." Cassie commented as she bit into her burger. "I hope he doesn't die in pain. AIDS isn't exactly a walk in the park. And who knows how it will affect an Anda-"  
  
"SHH!" Rachel shushed her as Principal Chapman walked by. They pretended to giggle at something until he was out of earshot Then she added, "I agree. The yamphut thing was nasty enough. But this..."  
  
Cassie bit her lower lip. She loved animals. And she also knew that things were going to be a lot different without Ax around. But Visser Three was gone now. Ax had done his job, in a way.   
  
"It's OK, Cassie. We're all gonna miss him." Rachel commented quietly, finishing her drink. "So I'll see you in the barn after school."   
  
Jake and Marco were laughing and joking a little, tossing french fries back and forth. The bell rang, so they got up and went to class.   
  
  
Tobias was perched in the rafters above Ax. Ax was trembling with fever, his eyes all half-closed in pain, and he looked like that girl Tobias had seen dead in bed a few weeks back.   
  
< Ax...how are you doing down there?> Tobias asked, not knowing what else to say.   
  
< It hurts...ohhh...> Ax moaned. It took everything he had to keep from sobbing.   
  
< Cassie and them will be here soon. Hang in there, Ax...> Tobias fluttered down and slowly morphed to human. < Where's it hurting?>   
  
< Everywhere...> Ax was clutching his stomach and chest, his face contorted in pain. His breath was ragged and quick. Beads of sweat were forming on his face and neck.   
  
"Try not to think about it, Ax." Tobias put his hand on top of Ax's bony one. Perhaps if he kept Ax talking, he could get him to forget about the pain. "Here...close your eyes."   
  
Ax closed his eyes. It was easy to do because he was having a hard time keeping them open.   
  
"Now talk to me. Don't think too hard, just tell me what your mind sees right now." Said Tobias calmly.   
  
< I...I see a ship...> Ax whispered.   
  
"Space ship or boat?"   
  
< A...fighter. I'm flying it....strangely the ship is painted gold...> He continued.   
  
Tobias nodded, "Keep talking to me, Ax...what else do you see."   
  
Ax had mostly forgotten his pain by now. He envisioned himself fighting the yeerks, taking down bladeships and pool ships with one shot. He imagined a cheering crowd greeting him when he returned. Of himself becoming the great hero that his brother was. And his parents...  
  
The realization that he wouldn't see his parents again hit Ax hard. He gasped and snapped out of the little conversation he and Tobias were having. The pain hit him like a hammer. It felt like his body was ripping itself apart. It was too much. Ax cried out.   
  
"Ax!" Tobias squeezed Ax's hand. He checked the clock on the wall. Cassie should be back any minute now. "Ax, I'm going to demorph and watch for Cassie OK? I know it hurts, but you have to hang in there."   
  
Ax moaned, trembling as sweat poured down his face and neck. Tobias demorphed and flew up into the window. He could see Cassie coming down the block, followed by Rachel. Jake and Marco would arrive in one hour, to make it look as if they didn't come with Rachel and Cassie.   
  
< She's on her way, Ax. Hang in there buddy.>   
  
  
Cassie and Rachel could Ax's moans of agony from the entrance to the barn.   
  
< Cassie. Rachel. Ax's hurting BAD.> Tobias told them.   
  
"I'll get some morphine. Let's hope that'll work." Cassie responded.   
  
Rachel went into Ax's stall and knelt next to him. Ax was literally shaking, crying from the pain. Rachel reached out and rubbed his shoulder gently.   
  
"Ax. I'm right here with you." She said gently. "Cassie's getting you some morphine."   
  
< Anything...just make the pain stop!> Ax sobbed weakly as Rachel took his hand.   
  
Rachel bit her lip and kept rubbing his shoulder as Cassie appeared next to her with a needle filled to a proper dosage with morphine.   
  
Cassie gently inserted the needle in Ax's arm and injected the morphine into his bloodstream. "There you go, Ax. The pain will stop in a minute." She put the needle aside and rubbed his back comfortingly. Then she used a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face and neck the best she could while he panted and gasped. "I'm going to get him some oxygen. Be right back." Cassie stood and went into the back room. She returned with a small oxygen mask and tank that fit perfectly over Ax's nostrils.   
  
Ax didn't complain when Cassie carefully strapped the oxygen mask to his face and adjusted it properly. The transparent plastic fogged and unfogged as he breathed. The morphine was taking effect, and Ax's pain soon faded to a tolerable level.   
  
"How do you feel now?" Rachel asked.   
  
Ax managed to swivel a stalk eye towards her. < Better. Pain...fading...>  
  
< Marco and Jake will be here in one minute. I can see 'em at the end of the walkway. Seen them five minutes ago.> Tobias announced.   
  
"Thanks Tobias." Rachel smiled up at him.   
  
"Yeah, thanks." Cassie added.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Andalites and animals! The great Marco has arrived!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jake pushed past Marco. "How's Ax?"   
  
"I had to give him some morphine for the pain." Cassie answered.   
  
Marco sat down and started doing his homework while Jake headed in to the stall where Ax was. He was shocked at what he saw.   
  
Ax was gaunt, his upper body and some of his face were covered in sores that were partly hidden by his fur. His face was very drawn, his main eyes were sunken and had dark circles around them. A plastic oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and it fogged and unfogged as he breathed. All one had to do was glance at Ax and they would know right away that he was dying.   
  
"Hey, Ax." Jake knelt near his Andalite friend.   
  
Ax's eyes opened slowly and drowsily. < Hello...prince Jake...>  
  
"Ax, don't call me prince." Jake smiled, knowing what Ax would say next.   
  
< Yes...prince Jake...> Ax managed to smile back faintly before his eyes closed again. Jake patted his shoulder gently.   
  
"Ax, you're a brave Andalite. Like your brother."   
  
< Thank you...Prince Jake...>  
  
Marco went into the stall and sat down by Ax. "Hey Ax. How do you feel?"   
  
Ax's eyes fluttered. < Weak...>  
  
He nodded and glanced up at Jake. Ax was asleep again, so Marco got up and let him be.   
  
  
It was late at night. Tobias and Cassie were keeping watch over Ax.   
  
Ax was sleeping restlessly, dreaming of his parents.   
  
< Mother...Father...> he murmured.   
  
"Ax..." Cassie knelt beside him.   
  
< Please hold me...mother...I'm frightened...>  
  
< Cass. Do it...it might comfort him.> Tobias said in soft private thoughtspeak to Cassie.   
  
"Right." She gently put her arms around Ax, holding him as he slept and murmured. He trembled in her arms.   
  
Tobias landed in the hay near Ax's head and listened to his raspy breathing. He watched Cassie stroke Ax's forehead and rock him gently back and forth in her arms, comforting and calming him.   
  
"Tobias...I think you should get the others..." Cassie whispered as she took Ax's pulse.   
  
< You got it.> Tobias took off and flew out through the window.   
  
He landed on Jake's window sill and banged the window with his beak. < Get to the barn. It's time.> He flew away.   
  
Jake didn't say a word. He crouched and morphed his fastest bird morph. Feathers formed on his body. A beak grew from his face. His arms slowly changed into wings. His legs changed into those of a bird, the claws and toes forming as he shrank. When the morph was complete, Jake flew out his window and to Cassie's barn.   
  
< Rachel!> Tobias landed on Rachel's window sill. < It's time. Get to the barn.>   
  
"On my way."   
  
Rachel proceeded to morph her owl morph, and when the morph was complete she took off out her window and headed to the barn.   
  
Tobias rapped on Marco's window with his beak. < Marco! Meet at the barn. Now!> He turned and headed back to the barn.   
  
"Aw man. I'm coming." Marco morphed his fastest bird morph and blew through his window, heading straight for the barn.   
  
  
Cassie sat by Ax as he trembled under the blanket that was covering him. She rested her hand on his. "They're coming, Ax. Hang in there..." she bit her lower lip.   
  
Tobias landed in the rafters. He fluttered down and morphed to human as fast as he could.   
  
Ax was panting slightly, but slowly, his face and neck bathed in glistening sweat, the eerie glow of the moon falling upon his frail body. Cassie picked up a dry cloth and wiped the sweat away gently, lifting up the oxygen mask to pat his face dry under there, then replaced it.   
  
Ax's eyes fluttered open. < Cassie...?> He whispered weakly.   
  
"I'm here, Ax. Right next to you."   
  
"Me too Ax-man. The others are coming." Tobias said.   
  
As he spoke, Marco, Rachel and Jake landed outside and demorphed. They hurried in to where Ax was.   
  
Cassie was on her knees beside Ax, stroking his forehead. Tobias took his hand.   
  
Jake knelt by Ax's head, so he could see him. "Ax."   
  
Marco stood by where Ax's hooves were. "Hey, Ax."   
  
Rachel knelt down behind as and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm here, Ax."   
  
Ax's eyes opened again, and he saw all his friends there. < We...sure did...a lot. Didn't we?>   
  
"We couldn't have done it without you, Ax." Marco remarked. His voice shook the tiniest little bit. "You've saved our butts more times than I can count. Thanks to you I can still be my cute self."   
  
Rachel just rolled her eyes at Marco, but the lump in her throat made her keep from remarking back to him.   
  
< And you've saved me just as much...>  
  
Cassie sniffed and said, "I wish I could save you from this, Ax."   
  
< It is alright...Cassie.> Ax whispered softly. His senses were fading slightly. He felt detached from his pain.   
  
"We sure had a great time together. Didn't we?" Rachel whispered quietly.   
  
< Indeed...we did...> He answered, his eyes drooping slightly.   
  
"You're a great friend to us, Ax. We...I'm gonna miss you. Take care of yourself." Jake told Ax quietly, giving his shoulder a gentle pat. Ax's eyes shifted to look up at him.   
  
< Yes, prince Jake.>   
  
"Don't call me prince." Jake's lower lip trembled suddenly, and he bit it, knowing this would be the last time he and Ax would exchange that silly little remark.   
  
< Yes, prince Jake...> Ax panted weakly.   
  
"Ax-man..." Tobias felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I never said anything, or did anything to show you what a good friend you've been to me..."  
  
Ax looked up at Tobias with his drooping, sunken eyes. < Yes you did. You were always there for me...when I needed someone to talk to. That is what a shorm does...> He breathed for a minute, then said, < There is a ritual to perform...for when someone is dying. I think it is time to perform it.>   
  
"What do we have to do?" Jake asked.   
  
< Get...where I can see you all...> whispered Ax.   
  
Tobias, Jake and Cassie stayed where they were. Ax could see them. Marco and Rachel stood and walked over to Ax and knelt down in his line of sight. Ax's eyes traveled over them all.   
  
< Repeat what I say...each of you say a line.> he said softly, taking in a ragged breath. < From the moment of birth, the first breath, to the moment of death, the last breath...this spirit is ready to fly.>   
  
"From the moment of birth..." Jake began, his voice shaking slightly.   
  
"The first breath..." Cassie added, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"To the moment of death..." Marco whispered, then bit his lower lip.   
  
"The last breath..." added Rachel, blinking back the tears in her eyes.   
  
"This spirit is ready to fly..." Tobias finished the ritual, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
Then all was silent, except for the sound of Ax's ragged breathing. Cassie reached down and gently stroked his fur. There was nothing else to say. All eyes were on Ax.   
  
Ax lay there bathed in moonlight. He was skeletal thin, his fur dull and thin. His chest heaved with every breath he took. However, Ax felt detached from his pain. It was there, but it wasn't. He could feel it, but it didn't seem to bother him anymore. Something on the ceiling caught his eye.   
  
Slowly, Ax turned all four eyes upwards at the ceiling and just stared at something only he could see. It was a far off glow, like a flashlight in a dark room, but slowly it got brighter, and then it seemed as if the sun were shining in his eyes. But the glare didn't hurt his eyes. Ax gazed up into a long, endlessly long tunnel with shimmering, swirling blue walls. Four balls of light floated down towards him. One was huge, another was medium sized and the other two were small.   
  
< So beautiful...the lights...the glow...> He panted, his eyes taking on this faraway look. But anyone who looked at his eyes could tell he was seeing something beautiful. They sparkled with awe.   
  
The Animorphs looked at each other. Tobias took Ax's hand and knelt by him.   
  
Ax watched the lights take shape. The first two looked like female humans, but much more beautiful. They wore white silken robes, had wings like the most delicate bird and long golden hair. Behind them, from the medium sized ball of light, two seven fingered hands reached out. Then the light took shape.   
  
It was Elfangor. But he was different. He, like the other two, had wings. Beautiful wings. And he seemed so immense.   
  
< Aximili. It's time to come Home.> Elfangor whispered to him.   
  
Ax's eyes widened, and he was gasping. < Oh...Elfangor! You came...you came...God did hear me...>  
  
Cassie began to sob quietly when she heard Ax. Jake put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently as tears streamed down his cheeks. Rachel knelt by Ax's head and touched his hand gently. Marco sniffed and wiped his eyes. Tobias squeezed Ax's hand gently.   
  
"Go to him, Ax." Tobias whispered softly.   
  
Ax heard what Tobias said, but he was beyond responding in a reasonable fashion. There was no way to, no words to describe how beautiful the glow, Elfangor and the two winged humans looked.   
  
And as Ax watched, the biggest light slowly took shape. The being there was so immense and so amazing. He looked like every creature that ever lived. But somehow, this being wasn't ugly, or frightening. Instead, he just struck Ax with awe and wonder.   
  
Suddenly Ax realized who this was.   
  
< God...I can see God!> He murmured. < He's...amazing...I can't describe him...>  
  
Tobias started to sob quietly, and Rachel placed her hand on his back as tears trickled down her cheeks. Jake wiped his eyes and knelt near Ax as Cassie blew her nose briefly. Marco touched Ax's arm gently and tried to see what Ax saw. Of course he couldn't.   
  
Ax started breathing slower. He stared up at Elfangor, the two winged humans and God himself.   
  
< Aximili. It's time to come home.> Elfangor whispered.   
  
< Yes...> Ax gasped weakly, pulling the oxygen mask off his face with his free hand. < I am ready...>  
  
Elfangor reached down and lifted Ax into his arms like an infant. The two winged humans became balls of light, as did God, and flew away into that immensely beautiful light at the end of the tunnel. Elfangor floated upwards slowly.   
  
Ax looked down and saw his own frail body lying still in the hay, surrounded by his friends. He could see himself gasping for air. He could see his friends all starting to cry.   
  
Then Elfangor floated out of the barn and through the roof as if it wasn't even there. Still, Ax continued to look down as his brother carried him higher and higher up, towards the light. He could see the morning son coming up in the east, the forest where he lived, and the houses where his friends lived.   
  
He looked down until everything below was too small to see. Then Ax turned his gaze upwards to his brother, and the light that beckoned him. He slowly realized that Elfangor was just a ball of light, and when he looked down, Ax realized that he was too.   
  
With nothing to fear ever again, and with his older brother at his side, Ax entered the light, and was gone.   
  
Down in the barn, everyone's ears strained to hear Ax breathe. All eyes were trained on the Andalite's frail chest. Cassie stroked Ax's fur and touched his wrist for a pulse. He twitched one last time. Then everything was silent. Stillness. Peace.   
  
Ax's face was peaceful, calm and without pain. His eyes stared upwards, glistening like glass or crystal. The sun, which had been rising for a long time, shone through the window and shined down on Ax, warming him and seeming to keep the deathly chill away from him for the time being. And strangely, his stalk eyes were still formed into a very faint smile, but were limp and laying flat on the hay.   
  
Cassie began to sob. "He's gone..."  
  
Jake put his arms around her and hugged her. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he closed his eyes. "Bye, Ax..."  
  
Tobias squeezed Ax's limp hand, reached over and brushed his hand down Ax's face, closing his main eyes. Then he started to cry. "Say hi to Elfangor for me..."  
  
"We'll miss you, Ax." Rachel whispered, leaning on Tobias and laying her head on his shoulder as she softly cried.   
  
"See you on the flip side." Marco said. Then he lowered his head and cried silent tears.   
  
Their friend, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, was gone. Dead because of the human disease called AIDS.   
  
  
The Animorphs were all gathered around a tree in the forest. They had just buried Ax, and were paying their final respects.   
  
"I cant believe this. Of all people we lose Ax!" Marco commented sadly. "And to think it would be AIDS..."  
  
"It's not fair." Tobias said softly. "What did he do to deserve this?"   
  
"Things happen. We have to be strong. Ax would have wanted us to go on for him." Said Rachel, laying a flower on Ax's grave.   
  
Cassie stood up from where she was kneeling. "Rachel's right. We can do it."   
  
Jake gave a faint salute towards Ax's grave. "Yeah. We'll fight for Ax too now."   
  
Marco gave a sad smile and put his hand out. "For Ax."   
  
"For Ax." Jake put his hand on Marco's.   
  
Cassie put her hand on Jake's. "For Ax."   
  
Putting her hand on Cassie's, Rachel said, "For Ax."   
  
Tobias put his hand on Rachel's. "For Ax."   
  
Together, they all sort of did a group handshake. Then they parted ways. After all, they had to go to school. Everyone except for Tobias, who demorphed and remained by Ax's grave just a little longer.   
  
Finally, Tobias flew away, towards Ax's meadow and scoop. But Ax wouldn't be watching TV and babbling about the kissing he saw on "Young And The Restless". He would never gallop through the forest in the middle of the night and wake him up with some odd question about humans.   
  
But the memories would live on.   
  
Tobias landed in Ax's scoop and fluffed his feathers, remembering silently.   
  
_Ax was crashing through the forest, angry over what had happened with Visser Three. He'd awakened Tobias, and got quite a grumpy response.   
  
< I'm sorry Tobias. Did I wake you?>   
  
< Yeah. I have a tendency to wake up when a blue centaur goes crashing through the forest in the middle of the night like a herd of ruptured elephants.>   
  
< Oh. I'm sorry. How do elephants become ruptured?> Ax had asked._  
  
He shook his head and cleared off the silly memory.   
  
Then something caught his eye. Tobias hopped down into the scoop and looked over at the spot where Ax usually stood or knelt to watch TV. What he saw made him smile inwardly, because it told him that Ax was OK.   
  
Sitting in the spot where Ax usually watched TV, was a wooden carving of a praying Andalite. 


End file.
